Dimples
by OdiSSe
Summary: PostHogwarts! Does time separate friends? Does distance hinder love? Does destiny play games? Then a strong heartache begins...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. She is great and I am not… Anyway, just read this.

* * *

It was late. Twenty one years old Hermione Granger was seated in her comfortable armchair looking through the window of her tiny room. The rain was streaming down the arched windows and the thunder was rumbling and growling in the sky. She was lost in the thoughts by the scene facing her. Every time it rained, she felt melancholic. plus the weather wasn't helping, not one bit. She began to fade back into memories of her graduation day. 

Flasback 

"_Come on Hermione! That's not the end of the world_!" Ron said rolling his eyes dramatically.

The trio was at the train station in London. They had just graduated from Hogwarts school. And it was time to say good bye to each other… They were soaked by the warm summer rainstorm but they couldn't leave the station somehow. There was a sorrow in the air. It wasn't easy for them.

Especially not for Hermione. She had promised to herself not to cry. She wasn't much of a crier… It just wasn't her nature. But that day, after long seven years. It was really hard to leave her school, her second home behind.

"_Honestly, Hermione! Ron is right_!" Harry broke off,comforting her. Both of the boys were puzzled by the situation. They were both sad like Hermione. But they're boys. They weren't good at showing the real emotions.

" _but nothing will snif be sniff same again_!" Hermione pointed and she started to cry even louder as if she realised the fact yet again.

" _yes Hermione, we know but at least we have each other. Nothing will be changed for us. We will continue to see each other habitually. Besides, you will complain to see us that much_, _won't she Ron_? " Harry chuckled nervously adding humor to the situation.

" _I_ _think she is sad since she won't be able to study in the Hogwarts library again_! _Old habits_ _die hard, you know… _" Ron joked, a very forced smile on his face. Although the pain in his eyes was evident.

She smiled slightly and punched him in the arm with the tears leaking from her chocolate brown eyes.

The crowd at the station started vanishing, living behind a gloomy silence. The silence was annoying.

"_Come on, come here_!" said Harry and he pulled her to hughugged her genuinely. Hermione returned his hug sincerely. "_everything will be fine_!" He assured her, smiling sligthly. She smiled in return, looking at him in a thankful sort of way.

Then Hermione turned to Ron. Once she saw his adorable blue eyes getting a little wet, she threw herself in his arms.It was one of the most depressing scene in her life. A slight pain ran through her heart. She had never cried like that before. But for some reason, she couldn't help with crying. She cried louder in Ron's arm. Ron squeezed her tightly. She felt her heart flutter. When they finally pulled away, Ron looked Hermione in the eye.

"_Don't worry, Hermione! We won't leave each other. Never! I promise_…" he said firmly, emphasizing the last word. He seemed as extremely confident as he has never been.

Hermione smiled at him, wiping her eyes. She believed him with her all heart… "I do hope so…" she said, except it was nothing more than a sigh.

Then she headed to the car in which her family waited for her.

End of Flasback 

Accurately, five full years passed over after the heartbreaking day.Looking back now, In the past five years, a lot of water passed under the bridge. Hermione found a job immediately after the school. She started working for the Ministry of Magic in the muggle department.. Following the year she got the job, she rent a flat and moved in London, despite the protests of her parents. Meanwhile Harry and Ron, they started fulfilling their dreams. (particularly Ron), they became two succesful aurors. Hermione had very proud of them. Especially of Ron. In the first two years Harry, Ron and Hermione got in touch, frequently. Every week, they sent no less than one owl to each other. They met every weekend in Diagon Alley. They shared their problems as they did in the school. Everything was fair enough for Hermione. But as the years passed one by one, they started to lose contact. in the beginning, they were too busy with their job. Boys had to travel excessively because of their missions.Hermione was wearing herself out to make a career. Afterwards, the number of the owls decreased. They started to see each other rarely. She felt the coldness between them since she didn't know exactly when. However one day Hermione realised that she lost not only her best friend but also love of her life…

_In the present_

It was impossible to tell just how long she'd been siting there. She was lost in thoughts when she jerked with the noise coming out of the window. She was back in the reality. It was dark outside and the rain had stopped. She saw an owl around the window, hooting crazily. She recognised it. She grabbed the letter immeadiately and started to read it. It was from Harry.

_Hermione,_

_Tommorrow, Ron and I will meet in the Diagon Alley. Do you wanna join us? It has been ages since we saw each other. We've really missed you… We will be waiting!_

_Love from,_

Harry 

Hermione was surprised by the letter. Because she had seen them almost three months ago. They're on a mission. Hermione judged that they're back and alive. She was offended when she had learnt that they went on a mission without informing her. She found that out when a friend of her in the department blurted it out. Obviously, she couldn't discover where was the mission. It was secret.

She thought not to show up for a second. But just for a second. Then she realised how much she missed Ron. And Harry, of course… She knew nothing will be different since their last meeting. But for some reason, she was hopeful. '_Maybe_…' she thought. '_he might have missed me_ _as well'_ she smiled slightly and headed to her bedroom to decide what to wear for the following day.


	2. enamoured

Disclaimer: Everythings belongs to J.K. Rowling. Not to me… I had told the reason before…

* * *

The next morning, Hermione got up very early. She had butterflies dancing in her stomach. And she had a silly grin on her face. She stretched her arms up above her head and yawned, wondering why she felt so good this morning. Then she remembered. '_I will see Ron… I will see Ron today…_' She was singing childishly on the way of her bathroom. She took a long shower. After that, '_I need a good breakfast'_ she told herself and headed to the kitchen. She poured herself a cup tea. She sat on the table next to the small window and started sipping her tea while watching outside. 

She decided to visit Ginny before meeting with boys. The time wasn't passing somehow. She went directly her room and opened her closet. She wore her tight blue jean and a tight white shirt. She put on a lovely necklace (which Harry and Ron bought for her last birthday.) She did some make up. And finally she took her leather jacket for fear that it rains. It was about one o'clock when she was totally ready.

Ginny was a healer. Actually nobody was expecting her to chose this job for her career. Everybody was surprised. Except Hermione. She always claimed that Ginny had more capacity than she showed. As a result she was right, Ginny had brillant N.E.W.T.s in her last year. She was working at St. Mungo's in London.

As she arrived at St. Mungo's, Hermione went directly her room and knocked the door.

'Come in!' Ginny called out behind the door.

'Hermione! What a surprise!' Ginny astonished as she saw Hermione and immediately pulled her a genial hug.

'Hello Ginny, I hope I'm not interrupting something. I just wanted to make a surprise!" Hermione explained briefly.

'Of course not! Very surprise indeed! Come on, have a seat." Ginny indicated a seat next to her table.

"It has been a month since I last saw you! How did you know I would be here today!" Ginny seemed astonished.

"You had said to me you would have a shift for this weekend. When you didn't show up with a brillant idea, I decided to drop by!" Hermione answered her smiling sincerely.

"Yeah. Sorry I forget you're the wise one! How are you doing?" she asked sympathetically. Hermione realised for once that Ginny was a truly beautiful woman. She had long lovely hair (contrary to Hermione) which is bright red and she was tall enough. And she was an example for how quidditch allowed a well-shaped body. Her freckles were evidence for her innocent beauty and they made her cute just like his brother.

They chatted merrily for about one hour. Hermione intented to mention about Ron and Harry but she didn't need to wait that long.

"Is there something bothering you, Hermione?" Ginny asked sensitively.

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know." Ginny shrugged. "You seem a bit distracted."

After a couple of silence, Ginny spilt it out.

"Hey, do you know Harry and Ron returned yesterday." she said abruptly.

"Yes exactly. Harry owled me yesterday night and they invited me for lunch today in Diagon Alley!" Hermione answered a little too cheerfully.

"Did they? They must have missed you!" Ginny winked at her. Hermione blushed slightly. Ginny always knew Hermione loved her brother but they had never talked about it. She didn't dare to bring it up.

"My mother also arranged a dinner tonight for them. She invited the whole family. You have to see her. Everytime they return from a mission, she acts like they have won a battle or something." Ginny told her chuckling slightly.

"Come on, Ginny!" You're the baby of the family. Are we jeaolous some?" Hermione chuckled as Ginny rolled her eyes dramatically.They erupted into laughter when Ginny acted confused for a while. And then Hermione stood up determinedly. She checked her watch. It was two-o'clock.

"Anyway Ginny, I had better get going. They must have arrived. See you later!" Hermione hugged her before she headed to the door.

"Okay, Hermione. See you, then. And good luck!" Ginny said emphasizing the last word but Hermione couldn't hear what she exactly told her before exiting the room.

They were going to meet at the '_teaspoon_.' They didn't need to write a place or the time of the date. It was always same. At the same place, at the same time… It was their regular place to meet. And Hermione loved that place. First, it was small but comfortable, second, it was quiet and it always reminded her a muggle café. And the last one, she loved her name.

Before Hermione entered the café, she took a deep breath and counted to the ten. The butterflies in her stomach had turned back and they were dancing madly again. But Hermione tried to remain impassive. As she stepped inside, she saw Harry and Ron sitting on a table at the end of the room in the distance. Her heart did a summersault. She planted a cordial smile while aproaching the couple, but she didn't help feeling nervous as a matter of fact. When they finally noticed her, they stopped talking and looked at her.

"Hello, guys!" she said.

"Hermione!" Harry took her a hug immediately.

"Hi!" Ron said giving her a lopsided smile. Hermoine instantly had a strong yearning

to throw herself in his arms. But she didn't of course. She regarded them suspiciously looking for wounds on their body but they seemed as healthly as they had been before. She let out a sigh of relief.

"How are you doing Hermione?" Harry asked her as she taking her place across Ron. "You look great!" He added. They knew she was mad at them. It didn't work.

"Thank you Mr. Potter. That was a good try." She shot a very resented face in their direction. They exchanged a we-were-expecting-this look.

"Who do you want to start first?" Hermione asked them bossly as she ordered her meal and giving Ron a side glance.Their gaze met. He smiled at her and she smiled back. '_I've missed that smile'_ she murmured to herself as Harry started to tell the whole story. Hermione tried to concentrate what Harry was telling her.

"Well… Our head told us that they discovered two old death eaters in _Glasgow_ Scotland, who were telling people facade stories about Voldemort. And some ignorant wizards were almost about to believe them when we arrived there. We couldn't figure out what they were exactly setting up. But we arrested them and brought in London. But the unfortunate side of this event, the moment we brought them in London, they passsed away. So that was a long boring wasted mission." He grimaced and went back to eating.

Hermione frowned at them. "And you definitely didn't bother to owl me or inform me!"

"Hermione we…" Harry looked at Ron for help.

Hermione turned Ron too, expecting for him to speak. He looked abnormally silent today and Hermione had a bad feeling. '_is there a problem?_' '_the problem is_ _me, he didn't miss me and he doesn't want to talk to me anymore'_ she thought privately herself. Her mood instantly darkened.

"We weren't allowed to owl anyone Hermione." Ron cut in. "I would myself prefer to owl you or talk to you rather than to catch two crazy old git, indeed. But Kingsley commanded us to leave urgently. We couldn't find time to let somebody know. We weren't expecting it would take that time." He smiled. Hermione melted. That was a good sufficient explanation.

"What about you? How is your work?" he asked with curiosity, looking directly in her eyes. Hermione allowed him to change the subject.

"If truth be told, there is nothing out of the ordinary. Muggles are extremely normal nowadays. So I have no heroic story to tell you!" she answered mischievously looking up at his face. The rest of the meal, they ate peacefully, talking about what had happened in their lives since the last time they had met.

"Who do you think I encountered?" Hermione stated cheerfuly, fixing her hair behing her ear. Boys glared at her curiously.

"Victor Krum?"

"Ha ha very funny Ron!" Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Oliver Wood!"

"Oh, really?" Harry asked in disbelief. "What has he been doing? I heard he was playing for Chudley Cannons."

"Yes he is. He asked how you have you been doing, Harry. When I said you have been an auror he was really surprised. He also said he would like to meet us someday and he promised me to owl me!"

"You shouldn't give your adress everyone you encountered. It might be…" Ron said abruptly narrowing his eyes.

"What? What did you say Ron?" Hermione put down her knife and fork and stared at him. "He was trying to be polite." She cast a disapproving look at him.

"Says who?" Ron said crossly and sat back in his chair.

"Says me." She said stubbornly, feeling her face flushing. Ron just stared at her. Harry didn't even bother to get in the way.

If she didn't know any better, she would think he was jealous. But it was just an old habit to break. She knew that by experience. Twelve years experience besides.

All of a sudden, looking down at his watch, Ron stood up. "Anyway guys, I will see you at dinner. I have to go now." He said but in the halfway he turned on his heel and looked at her. "Sorry, Hermione I've forgotten to tell you but mum invited you, too. '_If we don't call she will never visit us by_ _herself'_ she added for your information." he said mocking his mother.

Hermione blushed slightly. That was right. She always avoided to visit Burrow. She didn't know the real reason. She had missed Mrs. Weasley. She hesitated for a while but then nodded in agreement. But the thing is now where is he going?" What was _wrong_ with him? But before she could say anything, he left.

"So, he is dating someone, I take it?" she predicted, as Ron disappeared from the sight.

"Most likely" Harry said briefly.

"And he has chosen today for a rendevous?" Hermione asked him with an offended voice staring down her food. She had come to see Ron, but he preferred to see another girl. That was just great. Harry shrugged.

"And now, you two not only avoiding me but also keeping secrets, hah? And that's saying something! Where was I during all this?" she stated in disbelief, her temper rasing.

Hermione felt nausea but she did her best to keep a straight face. Who said life was fair?

_Where was the nearest bridge?_ _Damn, No. Three hundred kilometer far away. _

_A crucio curse?_ _Too painful_.

"Hermione!"

_Poison? Yes._

"Hermione!" Harry said again loudly.

"Yes?" she said gathering her senses back.

"Diana, I was saying. She is really cute, I think. We met her last month. She has started working in our department. Ron asked my opinion and I said him to give it a try. I said that would be reasonable because she is an angel for him. He is really serious this time." Hary tried to explain her indifferently.

Privately, Hermione wondered if that were true. "_who cares if he was serious_" said the inner voice inside her. "_you care_." Said the same voice.

"That's good then!" she commented reluctantly. She mentally kicked herself for bringing up that topic. They looked each other meaningly but Hermione didn't give him the chance to continue.

"By the way, speaking of the dinner, I visited Ginny today!" She said in a cheerful tone. She needed to change the subject without more ado. It was her turn.

"Oh, really?" "How is she doing?" Harry asked, his face lightened considerably.

"She is doing very well." Hermione smirked knowingly.

"I think, I terribly need your help, Hermione!" Harry said her pleadingly.

"Oh, that's right. You've been always miserable when it comes to the women. It's our Ginny, for Merlin's sake Harry." Hermione said, patting him sarcastically on the back.

"Gee, thanks Hermione. Just what I needed to hear to make me feel better!" he said mockingly. "I haven't seen her almost for a year. If you would come to the dinner, I would be… um.. less nervous!" he said sheepishly.

Hermione burst into laughter. "Oh, shut up!" he said but he couldn't help with laughter too. "What are you, Harry? Ten?" she chuckled. Harry blushed slightly.

"Ok, I'll come. But I'm not promising to anything." Hermione warned him still smiling.

"Deal!"

"You're going to me owe me, Harry Potter!" she said sarcastically as they headed to the door.

"Oh, yes, I know." Harry said rolling his eyes behind her.


	3. wrecked

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling!

* * *

At seven o'clock in the evening, Harry and Hermione arrived at Burrow. Once they stepped out of the fireplace, Mrs. Weasley screamed and pulled Hermione into a huge hug. 

"Hermione! Where have you been? Why don't you visit me? Do you work a lot in your department? Arthur! Does she work that?" Mrs. Weasley reproached in her motherly tone.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione replied between gasps for air.

"Give her a breath Molly!" said Mr. Weasley and gave her a quick hug, too. Then Mrs.Weasley directed to Harry. "Harry…"

"Fred, George!" Hermione saluted the twins. They were on the table discussing something feverishly. After a long wait, they saw her. They said "Hello!" loudly in unison, before Angelina appearad behind the door. She hushed the twins muttering something about '_I could hardly put Belin_ _sleep_', while giving Harry and Hermione a small wave. Twins rolled their eyes at the same time, Hermione let out a small chuckle.

"Ginny!"

"Hermione! I am sorry, I forgot to invite you. Come with me!" she said apologeticly. She pulled her by arm before saying "Welcome Harry!" briefly and flashing him a bright smile. Hermione glanced back at Harry on the shoulder and shrugged while dragging by Ginny to the kitchen.

"Why did you tell me?" Ginny suddenly exclaimed as she bewitched a knife to prepare the salade.

Hermione leaned againts the wall and frowned. "What do you mention about, Ginny?" she asked doubtfully. Suddenly she thought that she will say something about Ron. Her heart gave an odd thump.

"You saw Oliver. Oliver Wood. And you didn't tell me a word!" she said appearing offended.

Hermione rolled her eyes and tucked a cucumber slice into her mouth. "What's the big deal with that?" she said casually.

Ginny sighed in exasperation in reponse. She stared at her stubbornly, her hands on her hips. "All right!" Hermione gave in. "I saw him last week in the Ministry. I was on the third floor to sign a file and I heard someone calling behind me."

"That means, he recognised you, hah?" Ginny cut in, smirking tellingly. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Then he asked me how I had been doing, my job. He asked about Harry and I told him." She continued. "Then he told me that he was playing for Cannos and he said he would like to see me again and he promised to owl me…" Hermione said the last sentence in a murmur but Ginny didn't miss that very important point.

"Oh my god!" she yelled excitedly. "Shhh…" Hermione frowned, throwing her a threatening look.

"Ginny haven't you finished yet? They heard Mrs. Weasley's voice coming from the room.

"We're coming, mum! Just a second!" Ginny yelled back hurriedly.

"What did you say? Will you see him again? Don't tell me that you returned him down. I know he is gorgeous. Last year he came to the St. Mungo for an operation. But I couldn't see him until discharging from the hospital. I saw him for a moment but he didn't see me. Anyway, I think you shouldn't miss that chance…" she finished out of the breath.

"What chance, Ginny? He didn't want to date me, for merlin's sake. He just said that he would like to see me again. That was all. Besides, he said he would like to see Harry, too." Hermione said. "And your brother warned me that I shouldn't give my adress to everyone I encountered." She said mimicing Ron.

"Silly git!" Ginny said naturally. They burst into laughter.

"Speaking of Ron" Hermione begun determinedly as Ginny started to slice the tomatoes. "Have you seen his latest girlfriend?" she asked hesitantly, her voice craking slightly. But she couldn't resist asking it. At least she knew Ginny would always be honest.

"Do you mention about Diana?" Ginny grimaced. "No, I haven't seen her."

"Girls!" Mrs. Weasley was shouting again. Ginny grabbed the salade and they sprinted to the room.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > >

As Hermione went out to the garden, she saw Ron had arrived. He was leaning againts the hedge and talking to Harry. Hermione started gazing at him unintentionally. He had changed. He was matured as the days passed by. He had lost the aggression manner and he was much more handsome now. The sinking sun shines were shining on his newly cut hair and shows it a brilliant shade of red. He narrowed his eyes while talking because sun was making him blink.

He was telling Harry something made him blush. Even in that distance she could see the colour of his face. He ran his hand through his hair. The way he always did. Hermione found him irresistible when he did that. Harry shook his head smiling slightly then he saw Hermione. Ron rotated his head and saw instantly her. He waved giving her a lopsided smile. Hermione waved in return. Her face ligthened considerably.

The dinner was a hectic one. The atmosphere was boisterous but merry. Everybody was talking to each other. Jolly laughs were heared from distance. Hermione was seated right across Ron. She had Ginny beside her. Every so often Mrs. Weasley was insisting her to eat more. Mr. Weasley kept asking questions about her work. Fred and George were bragging about their newly-invented jokes. Angelina was complaining about Belin. Ginny was muttering in her ear something terribly like '_Oliver Wood'_. Harry was secretly indicating Ginny, reminding Hermione her promise. Belin was crawling on the floor around the table. But all in this mess, Hermione was only interested with Ron. He was looking at her. She couldn't tear her eyes from him. They smiled at one another. At that moment nothing mattered for her. Hermione felt the joy and she enjoyed the night.

After dinner, Hermione helped Mrs. Wealey with gathering the table despite her protest. Meanwhile, she was making plan to leave Ginny and Harry alone. But she hadn't got the slightest idea. Mentally, she was wondering if she could talk some with Ron.

Later that night, Fred and Angelina left the Burrow earliest because Belin had been naughty the whole day. George left after them, too. The house went silent rapidly. Mr. Weasley excused that he had an important meeting for the following day and he went sleeping. Mrs. Weasley started having knittens. Harry and Ron were still outside and after done in the kitchen Hermione and Ginny joined them.

They were on a bench in the garden and Ron was telling Harry something mutely. As they noticed the girls approaching, they stopped talking. Hermione could sware that she heard something very much like 'Diana' but she ignored. She had no intention to spoil the night.

"Scoot over, Ron!" she demanded and snuggled to him with desire. Harry stood up gently to give Ginny a seat. They stayed silenty for a long time. It was Ginny who broke the silence.

"What a lovely weather, tonight!" She sighed looking up the sky. "Yeah!" Harry confirmed her turning his gaze up the sky, too.

"What are you laughing at to?" Ginny asked Hermione enquiringly, seeing her chuckling ecstatically.

"I remember, before our fourth year, we were having dinner again and my cat, crookshanks was trying to catch the gnomes in this garden! That was funny!"

"Yeah, I remember that!" Ginny laughed, joining her.

"Do you think there are still gnomes in this garden?" She asked Ginny her eyes twinkling mischevously. Suddenly something in her mind clicked. She prayed for Harry got the hint.

"There can't be gnomes anymore!" Harry cut in. "Mrs. Weasley cleaned them all!"

"Of course, there are…" Ginny interrupted him. "I saw a single last night when I was having a walk!" she stated knowingly. "Just over there!" she illustrated him a place with her finger. Suddenly Harry saw the light.

"Why don't we go and see then? Ten galleon if we see one." Harry provoked Ginny. Ginny jumped immediately. "All right, I accept." She said as stood up. Harry followed her right away, before giving Hermione a wink.

Ron shook his head after them, smiling in disbelief. "They're mentals." He murmured. Hermione chuckled slightly. They steyed in silence, enjoying the moments they shared.

"This was a lovely night. I had a nice day, today!" she explained him cordially. "Yeah." Ron whispered in agreement. "We should see each other more often!" he looked at her, smiling cheekily.

"Who is saying this?" she asked sarcastically. "Come on, Hermione. You know we're having quite rough time in our jobs. You cannot blame us!" Hermione wanted to ask how did he find the time to have a girlfriend but she stopped herself.

They went silent again.

"Where did you go today?" Hermione couldn't resist anymore. Even if she was sure that he wouldn't tell a word, she had to hear it from himself.

"I…" he started looking at his feet. "I went to see Diana." He blurted out, avoiding his eyes from her. At the mere mention of her name Hermione became expressionless.

"Hımm…" She nodded in comprehension. She closed her eyes and sighed. The awkward silence was killing her. Ron seemed extremely uncomfortable about it.

"That was a trick. Do not think I missed that!" He said playfully, quickly changing the subject.

"What do you mention about?" Hermione answered innocently, looking at him curiously.

"Gnome thing. Do you think I'm thick that?" he asked giving her an arch look.

Hermione didn't reply but smiled at him. He turned her smile. And silence again. She was glad that she had the chance to stay together alone with him. She wasn't expecting that state. Furthermore, she was grateful to Harry. If he didn't request her, she wouldn't have come Burrow after having heard 'Diana' incident. That was better. If she preferred to stay at home, she would absolutely crying now. She was feeling great but out of the blue she saw an owl coming towards to them. It swooped near to Ron. He grabbed the letter and then blushed.

"It's Diana!" he stated. He didn't look at her direction. Hermione stunned for a moment afterwards she gathered her senses back.

"Um.. I… I had better get going." She stood up hurriedly and made her way to the fireplace. Suddenly she was back in reality.

"Hermione wait!" Ron yelled after her. Hermione stopped at the doorway and looked back at him. "It's too late already. You should read and reply your letter as a matter of fact." she explained breifly and she stepped inside the fireplace.

"Home!" She yelled in tears, before apparating. She left him standing there with a confused look on his face, an untied letter in his hand.


	4. Depression

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K.Rowling

* * *

Hermione wake up in the middle of the night. She looked at her watch. It was one hour before down. She was lying on the sofa much to her wonder, then she remembered in what situation she had come home. She sat in her bed, feeling pity herself. She had fallen asleep in her robes last night, obvioulsy she hadn't cared to put off. And in addition she had a throbbing headache.

She got up and made her way to the bathroom. She looked herself on the mirror and grimaced. Her make up was vanished on her face and she had smeared it all over her face by rubbing her eyes. She disgusted by the scene facing her. '_you're miserable Hermione_!' she told herself. She had a shower and finally she could come to her senses.

She decided to have breakfast even though it was too early. She needed something to keep herself vigorous. Afterwards she reluctantly dressed and apparated to the work. She directly went to her office and she found her co-worker Jane sitting on her desk.

"Good morning, Miss Granger!" She greeted cheerfully Hermione. "You're early today!" she stated in surprise.

"Yes, Jane. I have work to do. A lot of files to examine… Is there any case today?" she asked eagar to concern about her work.

"Nothing really… But a letter arrived for you a couple of minutes ago!" Jane stated casually and walk out of the room. Hermione sighed audibly as she saw the sign on the letter.

_Hermione,_

_Why on the earth did you leave the Burrow last night? At least you could wait for us to return._

_I am angry with you. I hope you have a proper excuse. _

Ginny 

Hermione rolled her eyes. She had to know Ginny would want to know the reason. She quickly replied the letter.

_Ginny,_

_I am sorry for leaving without waiting you. But suddenly I remembered that I had an important meeting for today. Please do not angry. Why would I leave if it wasn't important. It was a lovely dinner. I will come to see you when my work is over. I will make myself forgive, I promise._

_I am sure you have got stuff to tell me!_

_Love from,_

_Hermione._

Hermione hated when she had to lie. Especially to Ginny. She deserved to know the truth. But Hermione knew that would only make her upset. She prayed her to buy this excuse.

The whole day, Hermione busied herself with her work. She examined the files, she participated a meeting between her colleagues. She did everything to keep herself busy. Because she didn't want to think about Ron. Of course, that was the only reason. She didn't even find the time for luch. She bolted some snack and cups of coffee.

At around eight, she finally came home. She propted herself onto the sofa. Her head was still throbbing thus she intented to have some food and then go to her bed straight away. However she heard a knock on the door out of the blue. She stood up reluctantly, wondering who was bothering her at this hour of the night. She flung open the door and saw Harry.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"Nice to see you too, Hermione," Harry snickered. "At least you could say welcome." He said with a hint of sarcasm as he entered into the house.

"Welcome!" Hermione said smiling slightly, closing the door.

"You look tired." Harry shot a concerned look in her direction.

"Yeah. There were loads of work today. I even forgot to eat lunch today." Hermione explained briefly.

"What would you drink?"

"Butterbeer, please!" Harry said, sliding into a chair in her tiny kitchen.

"Stop grinning, Harry. Come on do tell me!" Hermione said tellingly, as she saw Harry grinning uncontrollably. It was an extraordinary circumstance. She assumed that last night had gone very well. She was glad for him. '_At least he managed to be happy' _she thought mentally.

"Thanks for helping, Hermione!" Harry said cheerfully. "I owe you!"

"I didn't do anything, in fact. But Ron didn't buy that, for your information." Hermione chuckled, handing Harry the mug.

"Did he say something?" Harry spit out his Butterbeer, panicking. Hermione laughed then turned serious.

"No!" "Calm down, Harry." She chuckled shaking her head. She sat across him. They drunk their drinks smiling each other meaningfully.

"By the way, I almost forgot. Guess what?" Harry grinned evily.

"You are marrying!"

"Ha ha!" Harry rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Ron has decided to introduce her girlfrind to us. I agreed with him. He wants to know our opinions. He is so thrilled at this time."

'_Bloody hell!_' Hermione felt as though Harry poured ice-cold water on her head. She knew this day would come but she wasn't expecting that soon.

"Really? When?" she asked her voice cracking slightly. She wrapped her hands around her mug of Butterbeer, sinking down into her chair. She felt her expression harden.

"Tomorrow." Harry said enthusiastically. He didn't sense the tone of her voice.

"Umm. Tomorrow is not possible for me." She said a bit more quickly than she'd intended. "I have a meeting with the Minister. But you should go." She explained trying to sound nonchalant as she stood up to get another mug of Butterbeer.

"Hermione, don't be silly! We can arrange a suitable schedule for all of us." He seemed to sense her hesitation.

'_NOOO! I don't want to meet her….' _She wanted to scream.

"Yeah." "Why not?" she said instead trying to keep her voice casual. _This is all a nightmare._

"In where?" Hermione asked reluctantly making a mental note to find an excuse afterwards.

"Do you remember the pub which we went for Ron's birthday party last year?"

"Yeah, I do" "Good choice!" she commented.

They finished the rest of their butterbeers in silence, after that Harry stood up.

"Well, thanks for the butterbeer, I am off now!" he stepped into the fireplace. "I will inform you when we arrange a suitable date for all of us! But now, you should get some sleep." He winked at her.

Hermione nodded in agreement.

'_As if I would come!'_ Hermione muttered through clenched teeth while waving Harry in return.

The next week passed with hustle and bustle. Hermione spent the time mainly working. On Wednesday, Harry sent her a letter informing they were going to meet on Saturday. And he had added a not they weren't going to accept any excuse. Hermione felt herself in helplessness.

It was the most miserable period of her life. She wished to be disappear, she wished to be nowhere to be found, she even wished to be hurt. Since she wished to find any excuse to not to show up at there. However she couldn't find of course. She had to deal with a lot of things, now she had to deal with this, too. _It can't be that bad,_ she thought. I will just meet a new person. A new woman. A woman who has a darling. A woman whose darling is Ronald Weasley. It means, my love. That can't be that hard. _Oh, I want to die._ She had handled of various monsters in her life, but she doubted if she could handle merely a date. The most unfortunate side of this event was, she had to act like a real caring, content bestfriend. Life was merciless.

The Saturday night was clear and warm, natural for this time of the year. Hermione rested at home the whole day. Till the last minute, she thought about not to show up. But she couldn't dare to it. Because if she wouldn't go, she knew Ron would absolutely get mad at her. That was the last thing she would like. She dressed up in tears and apparated to the pub in which they would meet, and in which lots of grief waited for her.

'_I will never let someone to disgrace me like this.'_ She sworn under her breath before she entered the pub.

Ron was over there, sitting around a table, his face across the door. He seemed gorgeous. Then Hemione saw Harry' back across Ron. Ginny was sitting next to Harry. She looked enjoyed. And eventually Hermione noticed a blonde girl near Ron. They were sitting remarkably close together. _A blonde?_ She wanted to scream. She decided to return before they could see her, but ıt was too late. Ron saw her and waved. All turned to face her.

"Hello guys!" she greeted them a very forced smile on her face.

"Hi, Hermione!" They greeted back in unison.

"Hermione this is Diana, Diana this is Hermione!" Ron introduced the girl immediately, smiling sheepishly.

"Nice to meet you, Hermione! I heard your name a lot! These two mention about you all the time." She flashed Hermione a bright smile.

"Do they?" she said with a hint of sarcasm, trying to seem surprised. She seated next to Ginny giving her a peck on the cheek. She seemed forgetten about the incident at Burrow. Hermione started watching Diana without delay.

Her nose was small, but well-formed. Her lips were full and pink. Her hair was long and straight. Hermione predicted she was tall since she was sitting at present. _Is she_ _beautiful?_ Hermione found herself thinking bitterly. She seemed like a beauty queen. _'Beauty isn't _everything_.'_ Hermione thought privately herself. Maybe she has no brain. She is blonde for Merlin's sake, how wise she might be?

"She is beautiful!" Ginny whispered in her ear, as if she was reading her mind. Hermione jumped slightly.

"Yeah." She accepted reluctantly. Not only beautiful but also sympathetic. She was looking Ron with desire. Hermione could tell she was in love. She looked at Ron. He seemed peaceful and content. Their gaze met. Hermione avoided her eyes, turning her attention to Harry. He was telling Diana something made her chuckle.

"Bookworms stay innocent beside Hermione. She read every single book in the Hogwarts library!"

'_Wait a minute!' 'Are they kidding with me?' _

"Once she confessed that she read the book _'Hogwarts a History'_ for the sixteenth time! Can you believe that?" he burst into laughter. And the others joined him. Even Ginny. Except Hermione. She blushed an embarassing shade of red.

"How many Firewhisky he has drunk tonight?" Hermione asked suspiciously leaning in close to Ginny's ear.

"I don't know. Maybe four!" Ginny grimaced, trying to remember. _Oh, this is just wonderful!_

As if everything is perfect, he has chosen her to have fun with. Everbody seemed enjoying the night, especially Ron. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Ron kissing Diana on the cheek. Hermione excused herself to go to the toilet. She wasted some time in there to loosen up herself.

"What's wrong with you today?" Ron asked concerningly as soon as she came back. Hermione gave a fake chuckle. "Nothing!" she smiled at him, fixing her hair behind her hair. "Are you sure?" he asked stubbornly looking her in the eye. "Really. I had a bad day at work today but it's not a big deal. I'll tell you later about it." She lied instantly, avoiding her eyes. She felt her heart gave an odd thump. When it comes to her emotions, she would do everything to keep them secret. Ron didn't seem to believe but shrugged.

Hermione glared at Harry. He was visibly drunk. What is more, he was responsible for the state Hermione was in. She couldn't bare anymore. She didn't want to be a witness of their flirting, and she didn't want to listen a drunk Harry. She had seen enough. Her mind was screaming to get away. She stood up determinedly.

"I am pleased to meet you, Diana! But I should go now. I am sure we will see each other again." Hermione said trying to be kind. She ignored the glares from Ron. He was puzzled by her sudden change.

"Are you going? Please stay a bit more. We didn't chat with you." Diana said caringly as if she was disappointed.

Hermione forced herself not to roll her eyes.

"Next time!" She stated simply and turned Ginny. " Do not leave Harry, he doesn't look good!" she whispered in her ear after hugging her tightly. She nodded in comprehension. Then she turned to Harry. "See you later, Harry!" she said resentfully but Harry was too distracted to get the hint.

"Are you leaving?" he said astonished. Hermione didn't reply and turned Ron.

"You've just come. It's too early. Why are you leaving?" Ron said apparently offended.

Hermione shot him a very hurt look, tears stinging behind her eyes.

"I should go!" she could barely say, turning on her heels. Before rushing out the pub, she stopped at the doorway and looked back for the last time. Ron wasn't looking at her, Hermione let the tears fall.


	5. Accusation, Consolation and a Revelation

Disclaimer: Everythings belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

Hermione reached home at midnight, the weather had turned terribly dark and the rain had started. '_Summer storms again_.' She murmered to herself. It was the sixth time her coming home crying and it was definitely not good for her mental health. She knew it. All she wanted to clear her mind and forgot about what happened so far. Being pessimistic wasn't helping, not one bit. She realised to herself into the safe arms of sleep. 

_She was walking down a narrow lane, in the middle of the night. It was raining and she was walking with a lack of knowledge. Why was she there, what was she looking for? She didn't know. All she was doing was walking and passing the same identical lanes. She was afraid. She was lost. _

_But out of the blue she confronted with a wooden shed on the top of a hill. Climbing hastily, she arrived at the shed. She heard voices coming from inside. Holding her breath she stepped in. There was a group of people sitting on the cushions. The faces were dim at first; but in a little while she recognized them. 'Harry' she called her best friend in relief. Then she recognized the other faces. Ginny, Fred and George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and her other friends. Even Jane. They smiled at her cordially. She dashed to Harry to hug him. While hugging him, she noticed Ron. He was smiling at her. She smiled in return. But suddenly, Ron moved a bit and eventually Hermione could see, who was sitting next to him. 'Diana.' Her smile fell. She stepped back in pain. _

_She sprinted out of the shed and started to run like crazy, with no realisaton where she was heading. She was crying loudly while running. In a short time she slowed down a little. Afterwards, she realised an owl was following her determinedly. She stopped walking and the owl hooted around her. Hermione noticed the owl carrying a letter. She grabbed the letter and the owl_ _disappeared into the darkness. It was from Ron. It said 'Come back, I need you…" Hermione panicked. She turned around to find a way to go back. She was lost again. She_ _yelled 'Ron!' in helplessness. Her voice echoed in the deserted lane. No answer. She yelled again 'RON!" _

"RONN!" Hermione cracked open her eyes and found herself in the bed fluttering helplessly. "It was just a nightmare!" she said to herself, trying to put her gasps in order. She was terrified.

Next day, she woke up very early. She hadn't slept a wink for fear to see the same nightmare. She decided to visit her mother, recalling the previous night in her mind. Even though she was a witch, akin to all the people, she needed a caring person in her life. It was her mother. Hermione decided to floo home (her father had made the connection when she moved out) realising she had just one day to spend with them. Whatever she felt, she wanted to look the cheerful, reasonable daughter she had always been. It was going to be good for her. She stepped into the fireplace and yelled _'The Grangers!' _

The visit to her parents was awesome. As she appeared in the fireplace, they gave a surprised shriek. All day, they were completely interested with her. Hermione felt spoiled just like in the old days. She told them about her job, about her lonely life in London. They were still anxious about leaving her on her own, but they didn't mention that. Some time, her mother enquired about Ron and Harry. Hermione told her briefly that they had been doing well. Instinctly, her mother sensed there was something wrong with her. But she ignored the feeling. They had a lovely lunch in the garden. Her mother made her favourite muggle meals. After the lunch, Hermione had a nap in her previous room. It wasn't many hours later, late in the afternoon, until she woke. That was the most regular sleep she had had currently. She felt renewed. (which was a rare occurrence nowadays). And at the end of the day she returned home, promising her mother to visit them more often.

Next day, she went to work, feeling renewed. She had forgetten about the Saturday night incident, she had forgetten about the terrible nightmare. She worked passionately whole day, until the moment she heard a knock on the door. Assuming it was Jane, Hermione yelled for her to enter.

"Hello!" Hermione stunned as she saw the owner of the voice._ Oh my god!_

"Ron?" Her face lightened considerably.

"Hello, Hermione." Ron greeted her smiling sweetly, as he entered inside the office. "I was coming from the Minister' office. I thought it would be good if I dropped by."

"Very nice. Why don't you sit?"

"I can't stay long. I must go home. Kingsley commanded us a new misson. We're going to Nottingham in tomorrow morning." He explained, grimacing.

"How long will you be gone this time?" Hermione asked trying to sound nonchalant. She felt a lump forming in her throat as she thought about his last mission.

"I don't know."

"Oh, I see…" she didn't even bother to ask what was the mission. She prayed it wasn't dangerous. Then the room fell horribly silence. He seemed anxious. And finally he blurted out what was bothering him.

"Umm. I should ask you something Hermione." He started. He looked to be thinking hard to find the right words. " Why did you act like that last night?"

"Like what?" Hermione asked hesitantly, feeling her face blushing. '_he didn't notice I was jealous_, _did he? Bloody hell…'_

"I mean…" he stuttered. "You seemed angry, disturbed somewhat. I didn't understand if truth be told." Hermione looked at him with a half open mouth, looking at a loss for words.

"And Diana thought you didn't like her. If you ask me, she had the reason to think so."

"What are you referring to, Ron? Speak clearly, please!"

"What I am saying is, what's the problem? Why did you act cold towards Diana?"

"Did she say something?" Hermione's face turned a crimson shade.

"Not exactly!" Ron said quickly. "But come on, Hermione, everybody saw that you were acting odd!"

"Did she say something, or are those your opinions?"

"What makes the difference?" he asked casually.

"Diana THE GİRL YOU MET JUST A MONTH AGO commented about me and you listened to her?" Hermione snapped without missing a beat.

"She didn't comment about you, Hermione. She gave her opinion. She wondered what was bothering you."

"Couldn't you just tell her nothing was wrong and I was having a rough time. You know how I react when I meet a new person, didn't you bother to tell her?"

"I DİD!" He ran his fingers through his hair, turning around.

"NO, YOU DİDN'T!" Hermione retorted. "If you had done, you wouldn't be questioning me!" Ron simply glared.

"Thank for being so defensive, Ron. But I am sorry I couldn't act like a worthy best friend. And I am sorry for having a cold, unfriendly manner. But that's just my nature. It's not a new thing. You didn't seem to mind in the past. What's the problem with that now?" she said raising from her chair furiously.

"There is no problem, Hermione. Could you be calm, please." He said lowering her voice. "I am not inquiring after you! Don't be silly! That's not the point!" he explained pointedly and stepped to grab her on the arm but Hermione went away.

"Sorry, I misunderstood. You were just wondering about my comfort. I missed that!" she smirked sarcastically, throwing her hands in the air.

There was silence.

"Can't I have problems like everyone else?" she asked, her voice shaking in anger. She folded her arms on her chest. Ron let out a exasperated sigh.

"Sorry Hermione but you didn't tell me a word. You generally don't tell me a word, as a matter of fact." Hermione turned her gaze to the ceiling. _This was a torture._

"Maybe you were too busy!" Hermione said, with a touch of sadness behind her words. She felt her eyes sting.

"Then what's your problem?" Ron asked kind-heartedly, leaning againts the edge of the desk.

"What problem?" She shot him a bewildered look.

"What's bothering you?"

"Look Ron, as I told you earlier, I had a terrible day at work and I was annoyed. That's all. There's nothing wrong about you and Diana. If I offended you, I apologize." It sounded fake, even to her ears.

"I didn't say that Hermione. No need to apologize, after all."

The stood in a tense silence for a couple of minutes. Hermione stared at her feets as if they were the most important things on the planet.

"Um.. I.. I had better get going. I should go pack stuff in a short time. See you later!" Ron finally broke the silence. Hermione reluctantly nodded in agreement.

He leaned closer and pecked her on the cheek softly. Hermione held her breath. The coyness and penitence were all written on his face. Hermione forced herself not to look him in the eye. Her anger melted just a little.

"See you, then!" She finally found her voice. Ron flashed her a lopsided smile and he headed to the door, turning around his heels.

"And be careful…" she added mutely but she wasn't sure if Ron heard that.

She propped herself up to her seat behind him, letting her tears fall without restraint. She looked at the door wishing him to come back. Moments later, she jerked with the voice of the door as it cracked open and Hermione thought Ron had come back. Her heart gave an odd thump. It was just Jane. Hermione heaved a disappointed sigh.

"Miss Granger, there is a file her- " Jane stopped suddenly halfway.

"Miss Granger, Are you all right?" she asked tentatively, her eyes wide in concern.

"Yes, Jane. Don't worry. Could you please bring it later?" Hermione asked impatiently, trying to hide the tears in her eyes. But it was too late.

"Yeah, sure." Jane answered obediently. But she didn't seem to be convinced though she chose to do wise thing, she left alone Hermione in the silence office. After composing herself, Hermione stood up firmly and picked up a quill and piece of parchment to write a quick message to Ginny. Crying wasn't improving the situation.

_Ginny,_

_I need to see you. I am dead bored here! _

_Why don't we meet at the Bittenapple for lunch?_

_Waiting your reply…_

_Hermione._

She found her owl Silver and attached the letter to her, stroking her head. Silver hooted, and was off. Hermione shivered slightly as Ron' words floated through her mind. _Stupit git._ Just like everthing was great, he had to come to make feel her more gloomy, even if that was possible. She heard a tap on her window. She grabbed the letter instantly.

_Hermione,_

_Fifteen minutes, I will be there._

_Ginny._

Hermione wiped away the tears and went out of the room to find Jane. She was sitting at her desk. Hermione kindly requested her to register some paperwork in her place. Jane voluntarily accepted since she could feel the stress Hermione had had lately. Hermione was grateful, after she explained her the technique on the track, she went out of the Ministry and breathed the fresh air. Then she decided to walk to the restaurant to clear her mind.

She sat a their usual table in the restaurant. (She and Ginny usually met for their lunch) she decided to for wait Ginny to order the meal. But she was already doubtful she would eat anything.

After about five minutes she arrived, Ginny entered the restaurant with a concerned look on her face. Walking briskly, she approched the table.

"Hello Hermione!"

"Hi, Ginny!" Hermione greeted back her sheepishly.

"I hope, there is nothing wrong, is there?" Ginny asked as she sat kindly across Hermione.

"No Ginny. We haven't had a chance to catch up lately. I was so busy. So were you. And I do know that you have a lot to tell me!" Hermione tried hard to mask her hurt. Her face was so pale. Ginny didn't buy that act for sure.

"Come on, Hermione. Who are you kidding? Your eyes are telling a different story."

Her heart was aching. She had to tell someone, because if she didn't she would explode.

"What?" Ginny asked stubbornly.

"Ron came to my office today."

"Uh-huh! I knew it!" Ginny said knowingly. Hermione rolled her eyes, shaking her head slightly.

"He insulted me about Saturday night. He asked me why I had acted weird. Diana has been thinking that I didn't like her."

"Is that the big deal?" Ginny asked with obvious disbelief in her voice. "That you didn't talk to her much? I didn't talk to her, either. He didn't ask me that!" she said exasperated. Hermione just shrugged.

"Argh.. My thick brother. Sometimes I can't understand him." Ginny threw her hands up into the air with frustration.

"Please do not upset yourself Hermione." Ginny comforted warmly taking her hand in hers, seeing how Hermione' eyes getting wetter around the eyes. "He will come to his senses eventually and-"

"And?" Hermione looked into her eyes expectantly.

"And he will apologise soon." She assured surely. "I am sure he is already being regretful now. I know my brother."

"He broke my heart, Ginny." Hermione confessed her voice cracking slightly.

"I know hun.." Ginny said in her motherly tone, giving her a hug.

Hermione finally came home in the evening. It was then that she noticed an owl waiting for her in front of the window. She stared at the owl while approching

hesitantly. She didn't recognize him. The owl hooted impatiently Hermione considered he was waiting her for a long time. She grabbed the letter but the owl didn't move. Hermione understood that he was decided to get a reply. As she saw the sign on the letter, Hermione stood there puzzled.


	6. Unexpected Tendency

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

Once Hermione saw the sign on the letter, she was shocked. She opened it, her hands shaking slightly. 

_Hermione, _

_How are you? I promised to write.The quidditch season has nearly finished. _

_Two day from now I will be in London. I thought it would be great if you, Harry and I meet somewhere. I will be free, so I will be able to conform to your schedule._

_Looking forward to hearing from you, _

_Oliver Wood._

Hermione stunned, not knowing what to think. Oliver had mentioned to her about a meeting but she hadn't considered him being serious. At that time, she remembered Harry would be going to Nottingham for a mission, she gave a sigh of relief. She quickly grabbed some paper and started to reply to the letter.

_Oliver,_

_I am pleased to hear from you. I am very well thank you._

_I am glad that you will be in London. I would like to arrange a meeting with you but unfortunately, Harry is about to leave London for a mission along with Ron. I don't know when they will be back. I know you would like to see him, therefore we should wait for their return._

_Love from,_

_Hermione._

Hermione attached the letter to the owl that was hooting nervously. As soon as she attached it, the owl disappeared into the darkness. Hermione was really suprised with the letter. When she ran into Oliver in the Ministry he had told her he would write, however Hermione had thought he was bluffing. In fact he hadn't forgetten about his promise furthermore he had written her now. _'That was kind'_ Hermione murmured to herself. She remembered what Ginny had her told about Oliver. She shifted uncomfortably. She had never thought about him after seeing him in the Ministry. She remembered that he was really good looking. Definitly attractive. He had looked Hermione in the eye carefully, Hermione had been uncomfortable about it. But she enjoyed a bit of attention. She hadn't told about that fact to Ginny of course. She would always exaggerate. Then she remembered Ron. This time, he had push the edges. _Stupid stupid stupid_. _Always immature, always clueless. _

Tap tap tap

Abruptly Hermione jerked with the noise. '_Wow! That was fast!'_ shethought privately. If truth be told, she wasn't expecting a reply. But she grabbed the letter swiftly and opened it.

_Hermione,_

_I am sorry. Harry will be away.I would like to see him, but we could meet instead,_

_If you would like to. When Harry's back,We can arrange another meeting. So, what do you say?_

_Love from,_

_Oliver Wood._

Now Hermione was really surprised. She panicked. She hadn't considered this option. Her heart started pounding. She tensely walked around her tiny living room. She didn't know how to reply to the letter. Was it a cordial friendship invite? ( she dismissed the image of Ginny grinning devily.) or was it a way of asking a date? Hermione didn't know. Because she had never been in that position, much to her dismay. '_Where is Ginny when you need her?'_ She thought privately. She looked at the clock, fifteen minutes had passed and she was still in doubt. She had to reply to the mail.

What would Harry say? She thought. And Ron. She dismissed the thought. She could imagine what would he say. Hermione smiled shyly. Ron coulndn't find an excuse. He was perfect.

_Oliver,_

_Of course, I would be pleased to meet with you._

_When Harry is back, we may meet again. I think we can meet on Friday night, if it is okay with you. _

_Love from, _

_Hermione._

Hermione immediately regretted. '_What have I done?'_ She thought. She sat on her armchair, holding her head beetwen her hands. '_Don't panic!_ 'She said to herself. You haven't done a wrong thing. An old friend asked you for a date and you accepted. There is no big deal? Is there? Hermione exhaled loudly.

Tap Tap Tap.

_Hermione,_

_I am pleased to hear that you've accepted. Friday night would be perfect. I will pick you up in front of the Ministry at eight pm. I know a restaurant called 'cloud nine' _(Hermione frowned slightly, she had never heard such a place but kept reading)

_Looking forward to seeing you,_

_Oliver._

She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. All she knew, she was going to have a date with Oliver Wood. Who is a famous quidditch player and is charming and kind, in point of fact, is interested with her. _What a day!_ she thought. First Ron, then Oliver. For a moment, she considered to send an owl to Ginny. But almost instantly gave up. Because if she knew Ginny a little, she would try to apparate or she would send a lot of owls to understand what's going on. Hermione decided to tell her later, because it was a long day and she simply wanted to sleep.

Next day, Hermione went to the office cheerfully. When Jane saw her, she befuddled. One day crying, one day smiling. She was confused, that was clear. Hermione couldn't help but grin when she saw her face.

"Thanks for helping me yesterday, Jane. That was really thoughtful. You can leave early today. I will be here for the rest of the day."

Jane's face ligthened.

"Thank you, Miss Granger."

When Hermione finished half of her job she sent a letter to Ginny.

_Ginny,_

_Why don't you come over for dinner?_

_I am not promising any feast, but there will be loads of butterbeers._

_It's my turn to consol you seeing that Harry has gone. Wink wink…_

Anyways, waiting… 

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Ginny arrived at Hermione's home at eight o'clock.

"Helloo…" Ginny's cheerful voice echoed through the hole.

"I am up in the kitchen!" Hermione called..

"Hi, Dear!" Ginny pecked her on the cheek.

"Mmm.. Smells delicious. What's that?"

"A special of my mothers!" Hermione explaned briefly. "Everything is ready. Let's take them to the living room." Hermione said, grabbing the plates. As they settled around the little table, Hermione regarded Ginny suspiciously.

"Why are you so happy tonight? Shouldn't you be crying now? Harry, Harry…" Hermione said in a mocked tone.

Ginny threw her a pillow. "Ha ha! Hermione. I am not sixteen any longer, for your information." she said indifferently.

"Now you tell me. Why- are – you-so –happy tonight?" Ginny asked smiling knowingly.

"Because Ron has gone!" Hermione joked. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Hermione!"

"All right, I am explaining." She licked her finger as she swallowed the last bit of her meal.

She cleared her throat. "Yesterday night, when I came home, I saw an owl waiting for me."

"Ron!" Ginny blurted out impatiently.

"Nooo!"

"Harry!"

"Nope" Hermione said. Ginny's eyes narrowed.

"Victor?"

"Gırr" Hermione merely growled.

"Are you trying to kill me? Ginny started to lose her patience.

"Let me explain then!"

Oliver Wood!"

"Oh- my- god!"

"I knew it, I knew it!" Ginny started dancing like crazy in the middle of the living room. Hermione watched her enthusiastically.

"I remember somebody telling me something about age sixteen! How mature you are!" she raised a serious eyebrow at her.

Ginny stopped suddenly and aired her chin. "Oh, yeah sure, still valid!" she coughed mockingly. Hermione laughed, shaking her head. "What does he want?" Ginny asked, trying to sound casual.

"He wanted to meet. I told him Harry was gone for a mission. And guess what?"

"What?"

"He proposed to go out for dinner, just the two of us." She said emphasizing the last two words.

"Oh my god!"

"Oh yeah!" Hermione nodded grinning.

"And the owl was waiting for a reply and - " she stopped for a dramatic effect, seeing Ginny jumping in her seat. "and I said all right!" Ginny's eyes grew in amusement.

"I knew it. I knew it. It was too obvious. Three of us should meet. Even pig can understand that was a trick. " Ginny said her laughing hysterically.

"When are you going to meet? What will you wear? Where will he take you?" Ginny asked out of breath.

"Ginny, breath please." Hermione said while munching on her meal. But Ginny didn't stop talking.

"We should go shopping and buy something attractive. I don't want any objection. You should seem gorgeous. You know there is a lot of woman around him. I have no doubt you are far different from them but a bit of care doesn't hurt does it?All right?" she said shaking Hermione her finger. Hermione knew it was too late to object to anything.

They ate rest of their meal with joy. When Ginny was around, Hermione would never feel abandoned. She enjoyed the night. She made Hermione laugh and made her excited.

The next day, as Ginny pledged her to agree, they met in Diagon Alley after work. They found a lot of clothes to buy, but Ginny just couldn't find any good enough for the date. At last, they agreed on a white dress which was very plain, but very attractive at the same time. And then they bought a pair of shoes, matching the dress. At the end of the day, Ginny bought a pearl necklace and put it in Hermione's sack secretly, knowing that Hermione would object without doubt.

When eventually Friday arrived, it felt like eternity for Hermione. A sick feeling went through her stomach. She was very nervous. She would have a wonderful night, she knew it. But she thought about Ron the whole day. She wasn't suppose to be thinking about him now. But there was only one thought on her mind. 'Ron'


	7. Cloud Nine

Disclaimer: Everthing belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

At eight pm in the evening, Hermione finished the last of her job in the office, and went to the toilet to check herself, looking into the mirror for the last time. When she was totally ready, she left the room and headed to the exit of the Ministry. The moment she stepped outside, she saw Oliver Wood waiting for her beneath the stairs, his hands shoved in his pockets. Hermione's heart gave an odd thump. Oliver smiled slightly as Hermione descended the stairs gradually. 

"Hello, Hermione!" Oliver seized her hand kindly.

"Hello, Oliver!" Hermione flashed him a bright smile.

The greeting was followed by a silent for a moment. Hermione realised he was looking at her carefully. Hermione felt uncomfortable. She flushed at the awareness. She didn't miss the chance and looked at him, as well. He looked cool and confident. He was wearing a blue shirt and a beige trousers, matching a pair of quidditch boots. Hermione was surprised. _"interesting style"_ she thought privately. Apparently, being a sportsman, he had preferred to wear somewhat comfortable. But indeed, no one could say that he was careless. On the contrary, he looked handsome. He was disturbingly cute. Hermione thanked god that she had taken some trouble with her appearance.

"I didn't bring my broom because I know that you don't like flying. I thought we might apparate. There is an apparation port next to the restaurant. We should use the one in the Ministry, shall we?" Oliver looked at her for confirmation.

"Yeah sure, let's go then!" Hermione replied before they marched to the direction where the Apparation Port was.

When they finally apparated next to the restaurant, Hermione was still thinking about how could Oliver possibly that know she didn't like flying.

As they stepped inside the restaurant, Hermione noticed that she had never seen such a restaurant. It was extraordinary and splendid. She regretted her costume but she remembered Oliver wasn't formal, either. She gave a sigh of a relief. She started peeking around. The restaurant was established on a large area. There were nine table inside which each one quite different from one to another. There were clouds above the tables, Hermione could tell there were six weathers inside the restaurant. Oliver gave Hermione a side glance, smiling satisfied as he saw she was looking around overwhelmed.

Finally, a waiter came towards them behind a corner and smiled at Oliver in a friendly way.

"Welcome, Mr. Wood. We were expecting you." He exclaimed welcomingly. Hermione understood that Oliver was a constant client of the restaurant. Then he looked at Hermione and nodded kindly. Hermione nodded back. They followed him silently. When the waiter finally illustrated the table in the corner, Hermione gasped. It was a little table for two. There were two armchair instead of chairs which seemed comfortable, and of the table were surrounded by some large, some small colourful pillows. And in addition there was a rainbow above the table which was magiked brilliantly. Hermione couldn't help but stare at the ceiling, amazed.

"Do you like it?" Oliver asked her in anticipation, as he sat across her. He looked like he already knew the answer.

"I love it…" Hermione answered him cordially looking him in the eye. Oliver smiled at her, looking pleased.

"I love this restaurant, too. I discovered this place two years ago. But every time I came, I found the decoration surpassed." He said looking around like Hermione, as if he was coming there for the first time.

Hermione couldn't hide her admiration.

"You will like the food, too!" Oliver said as they noticed the same waiter approching to get their order. Hermione grabbed the list quickly and she panicked as she saw the weird titles on the list.

"Do you want to try my favorite?" Sensing her hesitation, Oliver quickly suggested. Hermione jumped on the offer.

"Certainly. What is that?"

"Gnewewa" he said with a chuckle. Hermione grimaced. Oliver started explaining seeing her gesture.

"It's a chicken meal with special sauces among rice and some salade. It's my favorite, really!" he explained eagerly.

"Okay then," Hermione said, shrugging.

Oliver gave the order to the waiter. The waiter nodded respectively and left to prepare the order.

"How is life going, Hermione? He asked Hermione, eager to open a conversation. "Tell me about your job in the Ministry. You really love your job don't you? You've elected it between a lot of offers after all." He asked with an appreciative expression on his face.

"Actually…" Hermione started, fixing her hair behind her ear. "Yeah.. There were a lot of options in front of me but I don't know… I think, I just didn't want to leave the muggle world completely. Plus, they offered me a really important position even though I only graduated. Hence, I accepted." Hermione told him in brief. That wasn't a lie but it wasn't the genuine reason. The real reason was, Ron was associated with the Ministry even if he was a itinerant auror. She couldn't tell that to Oliver.

Five minutes later, the waiter appeared again, holding two plates in his hands. He put them on the table smoothly and then grabbed a wine bottle to open which another waiter handed him. Finally he poured the wine into the goblets and nodded for the last time before leaving their side.

The food seemed delicious but Hermione had no appetite. Because the whole day she had been very nervous about the date, and her stomach had refused to eat anything. Now, she knew it would be impolite if she didn't taste it. She swallowed hardly.

"Seems delicious!" she said honestly.

"I hope you like it." Oliver said before nibbling his food.

After having a silent moments, Oliver started to tell her about his job. Being a famous quiddditch player, he could have a lot of things to tell, Hermione measured. She was expecting a high handed person. She thought he would tell her about the technique and he would bore her to the death. But quite the opposite, he told her about the difficulties of his job, his responsibilites and he told her how he had a chaotic life. Hermione almost felt pity for him. But almost. Because in the middle of this conversation, two young women in the restaurant waved at him giggling seductively. Oliver didn't ignore them, he just smiled kindly in return. Hermione saw, his ears burning noticeably.

Some time later, they talked about their Hogwarts days. It was a good topic for Hermione. She had at least a lot of things to say. They criticized the teachers, Snape's cruelty, Mc Gonagall's authority. They talked about the Hogwarts castle, its magnificence and safety. They mentioned about Dumbledore, his importance and his confidence. Hermione told him about what had changed after he left the castle. She told him the mischief that Peeves had done in the last two years. He burst into laugher, much to Hermione's surprise. Oliver told her the secret places in the castle which Hermione could have never imagined. Her eyes grew in disbelief.

In the end, Hermione realised it was a really nice chat and she had enjoyed it. He was good accompany. The anxiety left it's place with joy, and Hermione noticed that she had eaten all the food at the end of the evening. Talking to him, she felt a gullible feeling in her. It was a foreign feeling to her and Hermione definitely wasn't expecting this. At last, She checked her watch. It was eleven-o'clock. The time had flown away, without noticing.

"It's getting late. Shall we depart?" she asked half-heartedly. Oliver seemed disappointed but he nodded in agreement.

"Yes, sure. Wait a minute please!" he said getting up and made his way to the somewhere Hermione couldn't see. In a minute, he came back and gestured Hermione the exit.

"Shall we?"

Hermione got up from her comfortable seat and looked at the lovely rainbrow for the last time. Oliver smiled at her, and Hermione couldn't help smiling either.

While walking to the Apparation port Hermione needed to say something about the night. She had enjoyed the night very much and he had the right to know that.

"It was lovely dinner, Oliver. Thank you very much." She stated, looking Oliver in the eye just for a short minute.

Oliver's face lightened. "I am glad that you liked it." He said looking her face intently, as if he was expecting her to say more. Hermione kept looking at the ground. Her face flushed.

The short walk felt like eternity for Hermione. She started to feel nervous again. Oliver felt her tenseness, but he didn't say anything else. Eventually, they arrived at the port and Hermione stepped inside, before turning on her heels to tell him goodbye. But ıt was Oliver who spoke first.

"I would like to see you again, Hermione." He said to her surprise.

"Of course!" Hermione stuttered. "I would like to see you, too." She murmured, feeling her face blushing slightly. "Harry will be here in a short time and we can arrange a meeting again!" she said innocently but Oliver wasn't fond of this idea. Nevertheless, he kept a straigth face and whispered "As you wish…" to her ear before pecking her on the cheek. Hermione heard herself say, "good night" hastily and she apparated to the home without further ado.

When Hermione came home finally, she gave a sigh of relief. She had a shower before she went to bed. Then she wore her sleeping gown and collapsed into bed. She couldn't help but think about the dinner and Oliver. She wondered how she felt so comfortable while they were together. She wondered if it was the owerwhelming place. Or it was the charismatic Oliver. Or it was just herself. It made her feel strange. On the contrary it was so familiar. Had she exaggarated too much this dinner occasion? She didn't know. But she abruptly realised. She hadn't thought about Ron the whole night. Not even once. Hermione found it weird. It's not like he asked her out, but she felt like something was bound to happen.

Next week, Hermione hadn't heard a word from Oliver. She didn't care though, she was wondering merely if he was thinking about her. On Monday, Ginny didn't miss a chance and she dropped by, over at Hermione's office and took her for lunch to hear the whole story. Hermione told her everything, apart from her feelings she had felt after the dinner. Ginny had been so happy, since Hermione was distracted after the 'Diana' incident. She could tell that there was a strong possibility that something might go on between them. He was single, so was Hermione. What could hinder them. When Hermione got the approval from Ginny, she decided to give it a chance. But she was doubtful, if Oliver was still interested in her.

However, she didn't have to wait so long, on Wednesday, as if she knew he was in her thoughts, Oliver sent her an owl, inviting her to have a cup of coffee after work. She hesitated for a while, but then she accepted.

It had happened so quickly, everything was out of the control. Hermione felt like a spectator of her own life, and all she could do was watch it. She felt dizzy. They hadn't given name to their affiliation but everybody could say it was more than a simple date. She didn't tell a soul of course, except Ginny. But at any moment, Harry and Ron would be back, and Hermione had not the slightest idea about how to declare it to the boys.

Next Sunday, early in the morning, Hermione was lying in her bed lazily. Unexpectedly she heard a tap on the window and assuming it was pawn, Oliver's owl, she dashed to the window. But there was another owl, hooting crazily and it was no other than Pig. She felt something tighten in her throat. She grabbed the letter after stroking the old owl's head sincerely.

_Hermione,_

_Yesterday night, Harry and I came back home from Nottingham safely, for your information. Would you like to honor us for the breakfast this morning? Come on, we're waiting for you. _

_PS: Harry is about to burn all the pancakes right now. I should go and save them as a real hero._

_Love,_

Ron 


	8. The Impasse

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

It had been nearly a week since Sunday morning and Hermione hadn't heard a word from neither Ron nor Harry. _'Some best friends they are…' _she thought privately to herself all the week. They had no work to do, they were free, but somehow they didn't consider dropping by her or visiting her. They had to be too busy. They had both girlfriends to be concerned with. Naturally Hermione devoted herself to her job intending to succeed at least in her work life. Some things had to go without trouble. 

On Tuesday, When Oliver dropped by her office to tell her that he would be away for a week, Hermione felt almost pleased. He told that he would be back for the weekend and suggested her arranging a dinner with Harry. Hermione passed the suggestion over lightly mumbling something '_if it fits to their schedule'._ As Oliver left the office, Hermione was relieved. She didn't know the reason though she wasn't supposed to feel like that since she was a newly girlfriend. Ron had confused her, she couldn't deny it. She was sort of expecting his extreme reaction but at least he could pretend as if he was happy for her. If he persists on this behaviour Hermione was convinced that whatever between them it would be damaged ultimately. After long considerations, she decided to invite them for dinner.

Friday evening after work, Hermione dropped by Harry and Ron's place to inform the dinner she was planning, doubtful about finding someone at that hour. She apparated outside the house, thinking it would be inappropriate if she suddenly appeared in the middle of the house.

She knocked on the door; it was Harry whom answered her.

"Hermione!" Harry greeted her with a small smile on his face. His hair was totally a mess and his eyes were sleepy. Hermione regretted thinking that she had chosen a wrong time to drop by.

"Hi, Harry!" She greeted him tentatively. "I hope it isn't-"

"Don't be silly, Hermione. Come in!" Harry wild opened the door, shaking his head slightly. "I am very alone in the house," he explained. "Ron is out!" then he added, casually walking towards the living room. Hermione followed him, giving a sigh of relief.

"Why are you at home, shouldn't you be with Ginny?" she asked him, winking.

"I had been actually. Ginny was on duty yesterday night so I escorted her till the morning!" he said yawning wildly, and layed down on the sofa which Hermione assumed he had been lying there for a long time.

"Hımm, figures…" she said looking at his state. "You're an admiring boyfriend, really!"

"Tell that to Ginny!" Harry said offensively.

"She knows, Harry."

Harry merely smiled.

"Where is Ron?" she asked walking out of the room, to prepare a cup of coffee for Harry.

"I don't know," Harry replied silently. "He might be with Diana but I don't know!" Hermione made a fist then counted to the ten before she re-entered the living room.

"How are you doing, you tell me?" asked Harry. "What about the latest incident?" he sat up while Hermione handed the mug to him.

"The same things, you know. The responsible hadn't been found yet. Ministry tries to cover it up since the woman's really old but there is more than that if you ask me. Sooner or later it will come to light. When it is, it might not be your problem any more."

Harry grimaced. Hermione smiled weakly.

"Why did Ron behave like that when I got the letter, by the way?" she asked praying it in relation with the subject.

"Silly git," Harry said, shaking his head in disapproval. "He thought the letter was from Oliver and you lied us to meet with him."

"Rubbish!" Hermione chuckled disbelievingly. "I know," Harry agreed.

"When did I lie to you? Sometimes I don't know him. He is so childish!"

"I know!"

"Then why does he has to treat me like that?" Hermione couldn't help but ask.

"I don't know that!" Harry shrugged.

"Come on, Harry," blurted out Hermione. "There has to be a reason. You should know what's going on in his mind." She exploded feeling her face heating up.

"I really don't know Hermione, I swear." Harry seemed indifferent therefore Hermione dropped the subject.

"Anyway, I almost forgot." Hermione said remembering why she had been there in the first place. "I came here to invite you to the dinner for Sunday evening. Oliver will be back in the morning, and there is no need to delay the big reunion." She smiled forcibly.

"Sure. Let's see the famous-" Hermione sensed what's coming and tossed Harry the small pillow next to her.

"Good looking!" another pillow "Oouch! You're going to burn me!" Harry said chuckling; he put the mug on the easel and threw the pillow Hermione back.

"Now I should go and begin to prepare the feast for Sir Harry Potter and his in prospect fiancé."

"Ouch, that hurts!"

As soon as Hermione apparated home she sent an owl to Ginny.

_Ginny, _

_I arranged a dinner for tomorrow evening and I need your help! You may be concerned if I say that I invited your beloved the boy- who- lived as well! I know you are free tomorrow so I await you in the morning to help me. _

_Love _

_Hermione_

Several minutes later, Ginny sent a reply.

_Hermione,_

_I would love to help you, of course. After a long wait you finally decided to introduce Oliver to us. I will help you just because I am concerned about my darling's wellbeing. _

_See you in the morning,_

_Ginny_

Next morning, Hermione got up very early, a strange feeling inside her. She searched her wardrobe to find something to wear for the dinner. In the end, she found a dress in the rear of her wardrobe, which she had bought for a wedding last year, and decided to wear it. It was a nice pale pink, knee- length dress and Hermione had liked it very much. She had forgotten about it, and it had been a surprise to find it.

She made her breakfast in hurry, and went to do the shopping to get the refreshments.

Whilst she went back home, it was nearly midday. She started to panic. But much to her relief, she found Ginny came earlier than her. She had her wand in her hand; she was magically cleaning the living room.

"Ginny. May it be easy?"

"Hermione. Where have you been? It's nearly midday. What are you planning to do? Come on start doing something. You won't be able to get ready in time!" Ginny scolded her out of the breath.

"All right, Ginny. I'll start!" Hermione replied quickly. Beforehand, she had decided what to cook, therefore she swiftly headed to the kitchen to prepare without further ado.

After she was done with the cleaning, Ginny helped Hermione in the kitchen. In the end, they set the table in the living room. At half past seven, Ginny went to her house to get ready and Hermione started to dress as well. She wore her dress, which really fit her perfectly and she put on some make up. In the meantime, she was worrying about the night. A million thoughts collided in her mind. How would Ron react during the dinner? How would he behave towards Oliver? Would he bring Diana, as well? Was he still angry with her? She had been unable to free her thoughts from him.

While she was struggling with those questions, the doorbell rang. Hermione's heart did a somersault. After a last gaze to the mirror, she dashed to open the door. It was none other than Oliver; who was standing there overwhelming. He had taken much more trouble to his appearance than Hermione.

"Hello, Hermione!" He greeted her affectionately.

"Welcome, Oliver. Come in please!" Hermione greeted him back as he entered the house. Hermione illustrated the living room.

"This way," she said quickly, Oliver following her.

"This is for you!" Oliver handed her a bouquet of red roses. She smiled at him, blushing madly.

"Thank you very much!" She said, smelling the roses. She had always disliked red roses but she could never tell Oliver that. It wasn't his fault. There were a lot of things that he didn't know about her. They needed time.

"Why don't you sit, please seat yourself," Hermione told him kindly, before she went to the kitchen to find a vase.

"How many people will be here tonight?" Oliver asked curiously as Hermione returned back to the living room.

"Not many," Hermione answered. "Harry, Ginny, Ron, and her girlfriend Diana perhaps!" She said the last name almost in a whisper. She heard the doorbell rang again.

"Here they come!" Hermione said excitedly and sprinted to the door. She opened the door with a wild grin on face.

"Hello, Hermione!"

Hermione's smile suddenly fell as she saw just Harry and Ginny standing in front of her.

"Ohem, ohem!" Ginny mocked. "Will you let us come in?" she asked looking confused.

"Oh, sure!" said Hermione, gathering her senses. "Please!"

Where was Ron? "Maybe he would be late. Maybe he would come with Diana afterwards," Hermione thought mentally.

"Harry!" Oliver cried eagerly.

"My old friend Oliver! How have you been?"

Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes at the same time. Hermione introduced Ginny to Oliver. They knew each other for sure but they hadn't had a talk before. Ginny made a funny face behind him -which Hermione assumed that she found Oliver brilliant- Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes again. And that was when two girls burst out laughing.

Harry and Oliver immediately started to talk about quidditch. Hermione checked her watch. It was nearly nine o'clock.

"When will Ron arrive, it's getting late!" She asked Ginny with curiosity, leaning closer in her ear as they started to get their drinks.

"Is Ron going to come? I didn't know." Ginny said indifferently. Hermione looked at Ginny in bewilderment.

"Of course he will come. Didn't Harry tell you?"

"Actually, we didn't mention about Ron. I thought you didn't invite him."

"Why wouldn't I invite him, Ginny? Don't be silly." Hermione said furiously. "When I dropped by to invite them, Ron wasn't at home. Thus I said to Harry. He was supposed to tell Ron."

"I am not sure about that!" Ginny shrugged. Hermione's stomach fell. She glanced over Harry. They were discussing something with Oliver. She called him out silently, apologizing Oliver.

"Harry, where is Ron?" She asked, as she dragged him towards the kitchen.

"I don't know!"

"Don't you know?" Hermione looked at him in surprise. "Why didn't he come? Didn't you mention him about the dinner?" She frowned at him threateningly.

"I did. But he said you hadn't invited him!" Harry replied with a shrug.

"What!" Hermion was looked taken aback.

"What could I do Hermione? You didn't mention about him individually so I thought you didn't want to invite him after what had happened on Sunday morning. I thought you were still angry with him!" Harry said in a nonchalant manner. Hermione let the subject drop. It was between Ron and her. She would concern about it later.

They ate their meal in joy. They chatted enthusiastically and Oliver told them about his extraordinary life. Harry was interested and Ginny was looking at him admiringly. The atmosphere was merry and everybody seemed enjoying the night. Except, Hermione. Ginny and Harry didn't seem to notice her anxiety. In spite of her efforts, she couldn't help thinking about Ron. She was very angry with him. How would he not come? How could he do this to her?

"Thanks for the lovely dinner, Hermione!" Harry said warmly. It was about midnight and Harry and Ginny had decided to go home.

"You're always welcome!" Hermione said sincerely as they headed towards the door.

With a sudden movement, Oliver put his arm on Hermione's waist.

Hermione briefly looked at his hand than looked at Harry and Ginny, her eyes wide in awe. Harry raised an eyebrow, while Ginny stared at them in shock. Then she gave them a mischievous grin. Hermione was beginning to turn red.

"Good night!" She said hoarsely. They wished her a "Good night!" back and they disappeared in the darkness in a short time. Oliver hadn't gone yet and Hermione realised that he would like to stay alone with her.

They walked back to the living room together. Oliver sat on the sofa and indicated Hermione the place next to his. Hermione sat down kindly.

They were in a situation that Hermione feared most. She felt her heart race. The awkward silence was killing her. She gulped for air, she wasn't thinking clearly. His eyes had focused on her lips, and she sensed what was coming. She felt her stomach had fallen out. Oliver leaned, closing the distance between them. Hermione held her breath.

He forced her to look at him. She sank down in her seat. The inner voice in her mind was telling her to back off. In just a blink of an eye, Oliver stuck his lips to hers. Hermione couldn't protest. Her mind went blank. She felt her cheeks go slightly red. His lips were firm but cold. She felt nothing. She hadn't imagine her firs kiss like that. It ought to be different. She had to feel like heaven. But she didn't. All she felt was revulsion. Furthermore, the tears were stinging behind her eyes.

Oliver lifted his head. Hermione released a breath she hadn't known she had been holding.

"I think I am in love with you!" Oliver excliamed abruptly.

A slight pain ran through her heart. She didn't know what to say, she merely gaped.

Without waiting for an answer from her, he grasped her on the back of her neck, and lowered his face on hers yet again. He moved his lips on her neck and started to kiss her passionately. It was when Hermione found time to protest.

"Oliver!" she whispered huskily. "I have to go to work in the morning. You should better…" She murmured something which sounded extremely hollow.

"Oh, sure…" Oliver didn't let her finish her statement, sensing her lack of desire. He stood up determinedly and headed to the door. Hermione followed him silently still in a big shock.

He stopped in the doorframe to kiss her again but Hermione didn't let him for a second time. She had had the experience enough. She turned her cheek and Oliver could only peck. He smiled lovingly and whispered a _"good night!"_ in her ear. Hermione tried to smile back feeling odd. And in two seconds, he was gone.

Hermione touched her lips, realising what has just happened. How could Oliver know, she had shared her first kiss. It wasn't his fault. While Hermione was fighting with embaressment and regret, she heard a tap on the window suddenly. She was puzzled though she walked over the window to get the letter. Once she opened the curtain, she saw Pig hooting out of the window crazily. Hermione was surprised but she got the letter immediately. She had forgotten about her frustration with Ron.

_Hermione,_

_Harry told me that he found Oliver perfect. Plus he told that how happy you had been. It sounds you found the right guy. Good for you. When is the wedding? Please inform me the date, I will be there._

_Love,_

_Ron_

"What the hell was that supposed to mean?" Hermioneyelled to no one in particular but to the silent room. The instant she read the letter she couldn't bear and threw herself on her bed and cried with great sobs. That was more than she could take for one night. And that was more than she could imagine. "Tomorrow," she said sobbing, "Tomorrow someone is going to be hurt and it won't be me!"


	9. The qualm

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

It had been nearly a week since Sunday morning and Hermione hadn't heard a word from neither Ron nor Harry. _'Some best friends they are…' _she thought privately to herself all the week. They had no work to do, they were free, but somehow they didn't consider dropping by her or visiting her. They had to be too busy. They had darlings to be concerned with. Naturally Hermione devoted herself to her job intending to succeed at least in her work life. Some things had to go without trouble. 

On Tuesday, When Oliver dropped by her office to tell her that he would be away for a week, Hermione felt almost pleased. He told that he would be back for the weekend and suggested her arranging a dinner with Harry. Hermione passed the suggestion over lightly mumbling something '_if it fits to their schedule'._ As Oliver left the office, Hermione was relieved. She didn't know the reason though she wasn't supposed to feel like that since she was a newly girlfriend. Ron had confused her, she couldn't deny it. She was sort of expecting his extreme reaction but at least he could pretend as if he was happy for her. If he persists on this behaviour Hermione was convinced that whatever between them it would be damaged inevitable. After long consideration, she decided to invite them for dinner.

Friday evening after work, Hermione dropped by Harry and Ron's place to inform the dinner she was planning, doubtful about finding someone at that hour. She apparated outside the house, thinking it would be inappropriate if she suddenly appeared in the middle of the house.

She knocked on the door; it was Harry whom answered her.

"Hermione!" Harry greeted her with a small smile on his face. His hair was totally a mess and his eyes were sleepy. Hermione regretted thinking she had chosen a wrong time to drop by.

"Hi, Harry!" She greeted him tentatively. "I hope ıt isn't-"

"Don't be silly, Hermione. Come in!" Harry wild opened the door, shaking his head slightly. "I am very alone in the house." "Ron is out!" He said casually walking towards the living room. Hermione followed him, giving a sigh of relief.

"Why are you at home, shouldn't you be with Ginny?" she asked him, winking.

"I had been actually. Ginny was on duty yesterday night so I escorted her till the morning!" he said yawning wildly, and layed down on the sofa which Hermione assumed he had been laying there for a long time.

"Hımm, figures…" she said looking at his state. "You're an admiring boyfriend, really!"

"Tell that to Ginny!" Harry said offensively.

"She knows, Harry."

Harry merely smiled.

"Where is Ron?" she asked walking out of the room, to prepare a cup of coffee for Harry.

"I don't know!" Harry replied silently. "He might be with Diana but I don't know!" Hermione made a fist then counted to the ten before she re-entered the living room.

"How you are doing, you tell me! What about the latest incident?" Harry sat up while Hermione handed the mug to him.

"The same things, you know. The responsible hadn't been found yet! Ministry tries to cover it up since the woman's really old but there is a more than that if you ask me. Sooner or later it will come to light. When it is, it might not be your problem any more"

Harry grimaced. Hermione smiled weakly.

"Why did Ron behave like that when I got the letter, by the way?" she asked prying it in relation with the subject.

"Silly Git." Harry said, shaking his head in disapproval. "He thought the letter was from Oliver and you lied to us to meet with him."

"Rubbish!" Hermione chuckled disbelievingly. "I know" Harry agreed.

"When did I lie to you? Sometimes I don't know him. He is so childish!"

"I know!"

"Then why does he me treat like that?"

"I don't know that!"

"Come on, Harry! There had to be a reason. You should know what's going on in his mind." Hermione exploded feeling her face heating up.

"I really don't know Hermione, I swear." Harry seemed indifferent therefore Hermione dropped the subject.

"Anyway, I almost forgot." Hermione said remembering why she had been there in the first place. "I came here to invite you to dinner for Sunday evening. Oliver will be back in the morning, and there is no need to delay the big reunion." She smiled forcibly.

"Sure. Let's see the famous-" Hermione sensed what's coming and tossed Harry the small pillow next to her.

"Good looking!" another pillow "Ouuch! You will burn me!" Harry said chuckling; he put the mug on the easel and threw the pillow Hermione back.

"Now I should go and begin to prepare the feast for Sir Harry Potter and his in prospect fiancé"

"Ouch, that hurts!"

As soon as, Hermione apparated home she sent an owl to Ginny.

_Ginny, _

_I arranged a dinner for tomorrow evening and I need your help! You may be concerned if I say I invited your beloved the boy- who- lived as well! I know you are free tomorrow so I await you in the morning to help me. _

_Love _

_Hermione_

Several minutes later, Ginny sent a reply.

_Hermione,_

_I would love to help you, of course. After a long wait you finally decided to introduce Oliver to us. I will help you just because I am concern about my darling's wellbeing. _

_See you in the morning,_

_Ginny_

Next morning, Hermione got up very early, a strange feeling inside her. She searched her wardrobe to find something to wear for the dinner. In the end, she found a dress in the rear of her wardrobe, which she had bought for a wedding last year, and decided to wear it. It was a nice pale pink, knee- length dress and Hermione had liked it very much. She had forgotten about it, and it had been a surprise to find it.

She made her breakfast in hurry, and went to do the shopping to get the refreshments.

Whilst she went back home, it was nearly midday. She started to panic. But much to her relief, she found Ginny came earlier than her. She had her wand in her hand; she was magically cleaning the living room.

"Ginny. May it be easy?"

"Hermione. Where have you been? It's nearly midday. What are you planning to do? Come on start doing something. You won't be able to get ready in time!" Ginny scolded her out of the breath.

"All right, Ginny. I'll start!" She replied quickly. Beforehand, she had decided what to cook, therefore she swiftly headed to the kitchen to prepare without further ado.

After she was done with the cleaning, Ginny helped Hermione in the kitchen. In the end, they set the table in the living room. At half past seven, Ginny went to her house to get ready and Hermione started to dress as well. She wore her dress, which really fit her perfectly and she put on some make up. In the meantime, she was worrying about the night. A million thoughts collided in her mind. How will Ron react during the dinner? How will he behave towards Oliver? Will he bring Diana? Was he still angry with her? She had been unable to free her thoughts from him.

While she was struggling with those questions, the doorbell rang. Hermione's heart did a somersault. After a last gaze to the mirror, she dashed to open the door. It was none other than Oliver; who was standing there overwhelming. He had taken much more trouble to his appearance than Hermione.

"Hello, Hermione!" He greeted her affectionately.

"Welcome, Oliver. Come in please!" Hermione greeted him back as he entered the house. Hermione illustrated the living room.

"This way," she said quickly, Oliver following her.

"This is for you!" Oliver handed her a bouquet of red roses. She smiled at him, blushing madly.

"Thank you very much!" She said, smelling the roses. She has always disliked red roses but she could never tell Oliver that. It wasn't his fault. There were a lot of things that he didn't know about her. They needed time.

"Why don't you sit, please seat yourself!" Hermione told him, before she went to the kitchen to find a vase.

"How many people will be there tonight?" Oliver asked curiously.

"Not many!" Hermione answered. "Harry, Ginny, Ron, and her girlfriend Diana perhaps!" She said the last name almost in a whisper. She heard the doorbell rang again.

"Here they come!" Hermione said excitedly and sprinted to the door. She opened the door with a wild grin on face.

"Hello, Hermione!"

Hermione's smile suddenly fell as she saw only Harry and Ginny standing in front of her.

"Ahem, ahem!" Ginny mocked. "Will you let us come in?" she asked looking confused.

"Oh, sure!" she said gathering her senses. "Please!"

Where was Ron? "Maybe he would be late. Maybe he would come with Diana afterwards," Hermione thought mentally.

"Harry!" Oliver cried eagerly.

"My old friend Oliver! How have you been?"

Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes at the same time. Hermione introduced Ginny to Oliver. They knew each other for sure but they hadn't had a talk before. Ginny made a funny face behind him -which Hermione assumed that she found Oliver brilliant- Hermione couldn't help but rolled her eyes again. And that was when two girls burst out laughing.

Harry and Oliver immediately started to talk about quidditch. Hermione checked her watch it was approaching to nine o'clock.

"When will Ron arrive, it's getting late!" She asked Ginny with curiosity, leaning closer in her ear as they started to get their drinks.

"Is Ron going to come? I didn't know." Ginny said indifferently. Hermione looked at Ginny in bewilderment.

"Of course he will come. Didn't Harry tell you?"

"Actually, we didn't mention about Ron. I thought you didn't invite him."

"Why wouldn't I invite him, Ginny? Don't be silly." Hermione said furiously. "When I dropped by to invite them, Ron wasn't at home. Thus I said to Harry. He was supposed to tell Ron."

"I am not sure about that!" Ginny shrugged. Hermione's stomach fell. She glanced over Harry. They're discussing something with Oliver. She called him out silently, apologizing Oliver.

"Harry, where is Ron?" She asked, as she dragged him towards the kitchen.

"I don't know!"

"Don't you know?" Hermione looked at him in surprise. "Why hasn't he come? Didn't you tell him about the dinner?" She frowned at him threateningly.

"I did. But he said you hadn't invited him!"

"What!" Hermione looked taken aback.

"What can I do Hermione? You didn't mention him individually so I thought you didn't want to invite him after what had happened Sunday morning! I thought you were still angry with him!" Harry said in a nonchalant manner. Hermione let the subject drop. It was between Ron and her. She would concern about it later.

They ate their meal in joy. They chatted enthusiastically and Oliver told them about his extraordinary life. Harry was interested and Ginny was looking at him admiringly. The atmosphere was merry and everybody seemed enjoying the night. Except, Hermione. Ginny and Harry didn't seem to notice her anxiety. In spite of her efforts, she couldn't help thinking about Ron. She was very angry with him. How would he not come? How could he do this to her?

"Thanks for the lovely dinner, Hermione!" Harry said warmly. It was about midnight and Harry and Ginny had decided to go home.

"You're always welcome!" Hermione said sincerely as they headed towards the door.

With a sudden movement, Oliver put his arm on Hermione's waist.

Hermione briefly looked at his hand than looked at Harry and Ginny, her eyes wide in awe. Harry raised an eyebrow, while Ginny stared at them in shock. Then she gave them a mischievous grin. Hermione was beginning to turn red.

"Good night!" She said hoarsely. They wished her a "Good night!" back and they disappeared in the darkness in a short time. Oliver hadn't gone yet and Hermione realised that he would like to stay alone with her.

They walked back to the living room together. Oliver sat on the sofa and indicated Hermione the place next to his. Hermione sat down kindly.

They were in a situation that Hermione feared most. She felt her heart race. The awkward silence was killing her. She gulped for air, she wasn't thinking clearly. His eyes had focused on her lips, and she sensed what was coming. She felt her stomach had fallen out. Oliver leaned, closing the distance between them. Hermione held her breath.

He forced her to look at him. She sank down in her seat. The inner voice in her mind was telling her to back off. In just a blink of an eye, Oliver stuck his lips to hers. Hermione couldn't protest. Her mind went blank. She felt her cheeks go slightly red. His lips were firm but cold. She felt nothing. She hadn't imagine her firs kiss like that. It ought to be different. She had to feel like heaven. But she didn't. All she felt was revulsion. Furthermore, the tears were stinging behind her eyes.

Oliver lifted his head. Hermione released a breath she hadn't known she had been holding.

"I think I am in love with you!" Oliver excliamed abruptly.

A slight pain ran through her heart. She didn't know what to say, she merely gaped.

Without waiting for an answer from her, he grasped her on the back of her neck, and lowered his face on hers yet again. He moved his lips on her neck and started to kiss her passionately. It was when Hermione found time to protest.

"Oliver!" she whispered huskily. "I have to go to work in the morning. You should better…" She murmured something which sound extremely hollow.

"Oh, sure…" Oliver didn't let her finish her statement, sensing her lack of desire. He stood up determinedly and headed to the door. Hermione followed him silently still in a big shock.

He stopped in the doorframe to kiss her again but Hermione didn't let him for a second time. She had had the experience enough. She turned her cheek and Oliver could only peck. He smiled lovingly and whispered a _"good night!"_ in her ear. Hermione tried to smile back feeling odd. And in two seconds, he was gone.

Hermione touched her lips, realising what has just happened. How could Oliver know, she had shared her first kiss. It wasn't his fault. While Hermione was fighting with embaressment and regret, she heard a tap on the window suddenly. She was puzzled though she walked over the window to get the letter. Once she opened the curtain, she saw Pig hooting out of the window crazily. Hermione was surprised but she got the letter immediately. She had forgotten about her frustration with Ron.

_Hermione,_

_Harry told me that he found Oliver perfect. Plus he told that how happy you had been. It sounds you found the right guy. Good for you. When is the wedding? Please inform me the date, I will be there._

_Love,_

_Ron_

"_What the hell was that supposed to mean?" _She yelled to no one in particular but to the silent room. The instant she read the letter she couldn't bear anymore and threw herself on her bed and cried with great sobs. That was more than she could imagine. And that was more than she could endure. "Tomorrow" she said sobbing, "Tomorrow someone will be hurt and it won't be me!"


	10. Farewell

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

The next day, Hermione went to work with a pounding headache. She had cried all night but in the end she had made a decision. As soon as she came to her office, she wrote a long letter to Oliver, telling him that she would like to break up. She knew that was loathing, she knew he hadn't deserved such a approach. He deserved better. He was a perfect guy if truth be told, but not for Hermoine. There was no need to force the edges. She didn't feel anything for him. She explained to him clearly in the letter that she had been the miserable one, she had been the troubled one. There was no problem with him. All about was her. She couldn't take it. 

He would definitely hate her. She knew. But what else she could do about it? She could never get the courage to say those things by looking at his face. She wished she had never seen him, she wished she had never dated him.

After she wrote the letter, she decided to go to the Ron's house to speak to him. He had treated her like a daft and he had to explain her what was wrong with him. Hermione knocked on the door but nobody answered her. She decided to drop by the next day. But unfortunately there was nobody at the house again. Same day, Ginny visited her and told her that they had gone abroad for a mission. Ron had gone and he hadn't told her yet again. Hermione was angry but more than being angry, she was regretful. She was regretful about not talking to Ron. If she had seen him without delay maybe she could explode and she would tell him something about her feelings. Maybe Ron couldn't explain his behaviour and he would tell her that was all about jealousy. In that case she might accept this excuse. She would absolutely accept that. If only Ron said something.

The days passed in a blur, Ron didn't come back from the mission right away. Neither Harry nor Ron sent a letter and Hermione waited for him to return for days. She believed that sooner or later he would return and afterwards they would have the conversation they had to share. However, two months passed awaiting.

One day, abruptly they returned from the mission. Ultimately, Hermione got the chance to talk to Ron in private. They were in her house and suprisingly Harry wasn't with them. He had business to deal with. Hermione didn't know where to start her speech. Enquiring about the letter he had sent ages ago, would be ridiculous, she knew it. Nevertheless she had no other idea. Thus out of the blue she blurted out that she had broken up with Oliver and waited his reaction.

Ron was surprised. He looked at her startled and gave away a little 'oh!' Hermione stared at him expectantly. He murmured something about 'being sorry and finding it unexpected.' That was all. His face turned crimson and Hermione saw his face grimacing. He was supposed to feel happy indeed and he was supposed to act as if he was sad for him. He had to act… not really feel like that.

However Hermione saw there was something wrong with him. She had known him for so long and that was wicked. She didn't have to wait too long though. He looked into her eyes and timidly explained that he had already proposed Diana. He had proposed to Diana! His eyes were full of tears; he was looking at Hermione in sort of lament. Hermione thought she was going to die.

Nevertheless she held back the tears trying to be nonchalant and she congratulated him wholeheartedly. What else she could do? Ron hugged her in return not leaving quickly. It was longer than they had shared at all times. It was a sort of a goodbye.. Hermione's heart fell and all her hopes died away.

The date was September six. It was a beautiful, clear fall day. Hermione Granger was standing in the backyard of the Burrow to participate for the wedding ceremony of her best friend, Ronald Weasley.

Since the ceremony began, Hermione couldn't tear her eyes away Ron. He was standing next to her bride, Diana, who is in all white. He was looking gorgeous. Hermione had always dreamed about his groom robe but that was more beautiful than she had imagined. Ron looked at his bride than smiled. They promised each other and in a blink of an eye they were married. Hermione thought it was a dream except it wasn't at all.

Every witness in the ceremony applauded them affectionately, including Hermione. Everybody was happy for Ronald Weasley. They believed that he had deserved the happiness. That was true. But any person didn't care that once upon a time he had the possibility to be with Hermione. Anyone didn't notice the real reason of her tears. They supposed they were joy tears of a beloved best friend. They didn't know how weak Hermione had been; they didn't know how she had been miserable.

Before she left the ceremony, Hermione looked at Ron for the last time. He looked at her as well. There was something in his eyes she couldn't define. She wished it was regret but it wasn't. He smiled at her. She smiled back at him. He saw the tears in her eyes but she didn't care at this point. And Hermione noticed a little dimple in his smile.

Two weeks later from the wedding, Hermione told everybody that she was going to leave London. She lied telling them she had been offered an important job in another city.

Everybody was shocked and they begged her not to leave. But Hermione was determined. She had to leave. And on a rainy October day, without saying goodbye not a soul, she left the city.

In the train, Hermione forgot about the depression she had had, she forgot about the big shock of her life, she forgot about her past. She only remembered a little adorable dimple in Ron's smile. She knew that that was the only thing she would never forget in rest of her life.

Fin.

* * *

AN: 

_I dedicate this story to a man, who once upon a time had been my best friend. As the years passed, he lost the spark in his eyes, I lost my hopes. _


End file.
